roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
Portal:Hats
Ballistic Helmet (Desert).png|Desert Helmet Ballistic Helmet (Jungle).png|Forest Helmet Ballistic Helmet (Spec Ops).png|Spec Ops camoflage Helmet Ballistic Helmet (Urban).png|Urban Helmet Bandana Black.png|Black Bandana Bandana Red.png|Red (Bandit) Bandana Bandana Renegade.png Bandana Skull.png Beanie.png|Beanie Biker.png|Bike Helmet Bowler.png|Bowler Hat Brimmed Hat (Black).png|Brimmed Hat Brimmed Hat (brown).png|Light Brimmed Hat Cowboy.png|Cowboy Hat Cowl (Brown).png Cowl (Green).png Eye Patch.png Fedora.png Fire Fighter Mask.png Hockey.png Horned Rimmed.png Mask Specops.png Mercenary.png Midnight Shades.png Mime Mask.png Phantom Mask.png Pilot (Black).png Pilot (Green).png Ranger.png|Rangers Hat Red Beret.png|Red Beret Trinity Beret.png|Trinity Beret Ushanka.png|Soviet Ushanka Hats are a type of clothing in Apocalypse Rising. On the spawn screen you have an option to put on a hat. Every hat besides the beanie requires one credit. Since the removal of credits, most hats can become accessible by purchasing the "Accessories" Game Pass for 250R$. Hats can be found almost anywhere on the map. Civilian hats can spawn in any civilian spawn area and military hats can spawn in Military Tents, Military Barricades, Landmarks, etc. The currently available hats are listed below. Military Hats *Urban Ballistic Helmet *Desert Ballistic Helmet *Jungle Ballistic Helmet *Black Pilot Helmet *Soviet Ushanka *Green Pilot Helmet *Special Ops Ballistic Helmet *Red Beret *Trinity Mercenary Beret *Silenced Squad Beret *Special Ops Mask Civilian Hats *Beanie *Ranger's Hat *Fedora *Brimmed Hat *Light Brimmed Hat *Biker's Helmet *Bowler hat *Firefighter Mask Accessories *Black Shades *Grey Shades *Pink Horn Rimmed Glasses *Bandanna *Red (Bandit) Bandana *Eyepatch *Mercenary Mask *Phantom Mask *Renegade Bandana *Hockey Mask *Skull Mask *Cowl *Green Cowl *Mime Mask Trivia *Strangely, a hat, sunglasses, and a mask can not all be worn at the same time. This is due to the 2-Hat/Accessory limit. *In the current version of Apocalypse Rising, the Mercenary Mask cannot be worn correctly due to the wrong positioning of it on the head. Same with the Fedora. *The Silenced Squad beret can only be worn by the Silenced Squad members who participated in the second season of the Apocalypse Rising Combat League (ARCL). It can, however, be worn when one of the SS members drops the hat and another player picks it up. If they die with the hat and respawn, the hat will spawn with them. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-05-26 at 3.58.09 PM.png|The Mercenary Mask, one of the hats found in Apoc. RobloxScreenShot05262014_193704940.png|Player with a Biking Helmet and Renegade Mask on RobloxScreenShot05282014_181428064.png|Player with a trucker cap and The Skull Mask RobloxScreenShot05282014_175310591.png|Player with a Cowboy Hat (Very Modern) RobloxScreenShot05262014_212134-191.png|Player Wearing a fedora and grey shades CowBoy Hat & Bandana.png|The Cowboy Hat & Bandana RobloxScreenShot06072014_150828-17.png|A players head is bugged while wearing a crowl and a mask, a bug RobloxScreenShot06022014_145719499.png|A friend hiding with a phantom mask (very creepy) COWBOY HAT AND EYEPATCH.png|Cowboy Hat & Eyepatch RobloxScreenShot07162014_142450483.png|The Brimmed Hat and Skull Bandanna at night. Stealthy. RobloxScreenShot10082014 205633023.png|A group with many hats. RobloxScreenShot07122014_181142443.png|Player in the mine with a desert helmet RobloxScreenShot07062014_143357633.png|A player wearing a Bikers Helmet. RobloxScreenShot07152014 093648064.png|A player wearing a brimmed hat, along with a M870. RobloxScreenShot09212014_073317-924.png|The Phantom Mask and Ballistic Hat. RobloxScreenShot09192014_155236800.png|The Mime Mask and Cowl.........Oh nuh RobloxScreenShot09202014_140527-521.png|The Fedora and Renegade Bandanna. RobloxScreenShot11182014_162647834.png|A player in a Bump Flatts building on Hardcore with Ballistic Helmet and Phantom Mask RobloxScreenShot07062014_225444-606.png|A player wearing a Brimmed Cap. RobloxScreenShot07032014_040503258.png|A player wearing a Bikers Helmet and Firefighters Mask. RobloxScreenShot07032014_040632047.png|A player wearing a Bikers Helmet and Phantom mask. RobloxScreenShot06272014_114231948.png|A player wearing a Bikers Helmet and Mercenary Mask. RobloxScreenShot07172014_065358636.png|A player wearing a Cowl RobloxScreenShot09062014_142909007.png|The Renegade Bandanna and the Beanie. Along with the Urban Camo(or any other clothes), it helps to make an appearance to that of a rebel or "renegade". RobloxScreenShot11152014_1444560-3.png|A group of bandits with Pilot helmets, a beret, and Phantom Mask's RobloxScreenShot01252015_112818-63.png|Pilot helm+renegade bandanna. RobloxScreenShot11062016_115416102.png|A player wearing a Beanie in the loadout screen Category:Portals Category:Character